Kuwabara's True Form
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: New and Improved Kuwabara begins to realize that he's growing old faster than his friends when a mission goes wrong. Another demon makes him realize that he's human and that he will die way sooner than his friends...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yu-Yu-Hakusho story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, AU (not as seen on TV), Supernatural Activities (of course), more warnings may come. This is based on the old version of 'Kuwabara's True Form'; hopefully it will be more enjoyable than the last version.

Summary: Kuwabara begins to realize that he's growing old faster than his friends when a mission goes wrong. Another demon makes Kuwabara realize that because he's human, that he's going to die way sooner than his friends; also, he finds out that someone is after him, but who and for what? With his job, and sister in one hand and the missions of Spirit Detecting on the other; he decides to quit Spirit Detecting. But what happens when a strange woman comes along and fools around with Kuwabara's dreams; dreams of nightmares and worst fears? What do they mean; and what happens when that lady appears in one of his dreams? What's up with this new evil and what do they know about Kuwabara that he doesn't know about himself? What will the others do to protect their friend, especially Yusuke? How far will they go in order to protect him? And what power does Kuwabara really have?

Pairings: Eventual Yusuke/Kuwabara; Hiei/Kurama; Yue/Koenma; more pairings may come.

* * *

Chapter 1

The phone rang as Kuwabara woke up; awaking from his slumber, Kuwabara reached over to the phone on his nightstand and picked it up. Before he placed the phone on his ear, he glanced at his clock; 9:37 a.m.

'It has to be Grace…' Kuwabara thought before speaking.

"Hello?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Kuwabara, do you have it ready yet?" A woman's voice asked on the other end.

'Yup, I was right…' Kuwabara thought.

"Grace, do you have any idea what time it is?" Kuwabara asked as he sat up in bed.

"No, but do you have it ready?" Grace asked.

"Grace, I'm pretty sure that I'll have another clear year of satisfied fans with the book that I place out a little over two months ago." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, I'm just nervous." Grace said.

"Well don't be, even though I haven't come up with a plot on the third book yet, I'm pretty sure that I have time to come up with a plot and write it before people start rioting again." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara, I hope you realize how many fans you have worldwide." Grace said. "I just don't want what happened the last time to happen."

"Grace, this book is over a thousand pages long; if anyone comes to me begging me to write another after a couple of months, I'll kill them." Kuwabara said.

Grace chuckled.

"Alright, just please call me when you come up with a plot, okay?" Grace asked.

"Alright, good bye, and say hi to Brat for me." Kuwabara said.

"Will do, see you later." Grace said.

"Bye…" Kuwabara said.

A small click was heard and Kuwabara hung up his phone.

"Why me?" Kuwabara groaned as he got up off of bed since he didn't feel like going back to sleep and went over to his bathroom to clean up for the day.

It had been only two years since Kuwabara graduated from college, and he was already world famous. Reason why, because of the series of books he wrote, 'Expect the Unexpected'. From book one to book two, both had been famous; reaching the top of book lists all over the world the moment they hit the shelves. With his first book, Kuwabara was shocked that he even made it on the best selling list on anything, let alone #1 worldwide. His first book made a lot of money for him; he bought a small house where he lived with his pet cat, Luna. (Don't flame me for the cat, she's a very important aspect to this story!)

The books were based on the adventures he had as a Spirit Detective, all of them were true, but he didn't write that in the book, thus people everywhere thought that it was a great work of fiction. The only thing Kuwabara had to do was change the names of the people that he wrote in the book about so no suspicions would ever be raised. Grace, the woman he spoke to that morning was his publicist and editor; Kuwabara had known Grace ever since college and teamed up with her when she said his stories where great. At first, Kuwabara kept his writings in a composition notebook, then Grace got a hold of it and automatically thought that they were just made up stuff; little did she know, she was actually reading Kuwabara's journal.

From the day Grace read his journal, that's when the story idea came to be. Grace, who already had a three year old son and needed money, wanted to be Kuwabara's editor, so Kuwabara let her be. She introduced the idea to some big time publicist, and the stories were rejected. But, Grace wouldn't stop there, which Kuwabara was thankful for to that day.

When the two graduated from college, Grace somehow made a publicist company and made copies of Kuwabara's books on a small scale and also sold them on a small scale. They made money from there, but enough for them to get by; then, a big time author got hold of a copy, she loved it. That author was J.K. Rowling, and she suggested the book to many people; before anyone knew it, the book was rivaling against Harry Potter. (I put J.K. in here because she's one of my most favorite authors!)

Because of those two books, Kuwabara is nearly worth a billion dollars! People couldn't get enough of those books, so they also bought the toys, bookmarks, clothing, ext. based on the books. Kuwabara, including all of the others were amazed.

About the others, as Kuwabara was taking a shower, he remembered that he had a mission to go on with them that day.

"Oh crap!" Kuwabara hissed.

He turned off the water and jumped out grabbing a towel. As he dried himself, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of sneakers. That mission he had to go on was estimated to be about three days long, which Kuwabara was surprised that he forgot about.

As he put on his clothing, he quickly rushed back to his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took out a finger tooth brush, placing it in his pocket.

He rushed back to his room and put on his shirt, then quickly headed back to his phone. He picked it up and speed dialed Grace's number.

'Please let it be the answering machine…' Kuwabara thought.

There was a click on the phone and a small voice came over it.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

Kuwabara smiled at whose voice he heard.

"Hey Brat, how are you doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uncle Kuwabara!" The little boy on the other end exclaimed. "Fine, and you?"

"I'm doing fine…" Kuwabara said. "Now Brett, I need you to tell your mommy something very important." Kuwabara said in a strict tone.

There was a moment of silence on the other end, Kuwabara knew that Brett, or what he called him Brat, was taking in his serious tone.

"Okay…" Brett said.

"I need you to tell your mommy that I'll be leaving for a few days." Kuwabara said.

"Again?" Brett asked.

"Yes, again…" Kuwabara sighed.

Kuwabara was known to his fans not only for his books, but to disappear without a trace for long or short periods of time, then suddenly show up out of the blue; no one but a few knew where he was, Grace and Brett weren't them.

"Alright…" Brett said. "Be careful wherever you're going."

"I'll be…" Kuwabara said. "Now you be good, you hear?"

"Yup, see you…" Brett said.

"See you later…" Kuwabara said.

With that, they hung up at the same time.

'Now to get out of here before Grace gets here.' Kuwabara thought as he got up.

When he walked out of his bedroom, he was greeted by a small meow.

Kuwabara looked down at his feet and saw his cat, Luna; a small kitten that he received as a gift not more than three weeks ago. The reason why she was called Luna was because of the white crescent moon on her chest; Luna is a black and white tabby cat, with tuxedo style fur with the moon on her small chest, and a smaller moon on her forehead.

"Hey Luna, I've got to go." Kuwabara said as he bent down to scratch her ears. "Don't worry; Grace will be here to feed you soon."

Luna meowed again and Kuwabara was off; he ran down the stairs and was out the door in a second locking it behind him.

'Boy am I going to be late.' Kuwabara thought. 'I hope Koenma won't be mad again.'

Kuwabara ran to the park three blocks away from his house and into the 'haunted cave'. People thought it was haunted because there was a sixty year old rumor that someone died in there and their ghost still lived there. Kuwabara, of course, didn't believe it; namely because he couldn't feel any dead life force in there. The main reason Kuwabara went in there was because it had the closest portal to Spirit World; the only thing he had to do was raise is signature ki a little bit and he'd open it no problem.

As Kuwabara entered, he felt like he as being watched; he looked around and saw, then suddenly felt no one. He shrugged off the feeling and walked in, he raised his ki and the light blue portal appeared; he jumped in and the portal closed behind him.

Little did Kuwabara know was that the moment the portal closed, was the moment a figure jumped into the cave. The figure's body couldn't be seen because of a long black cloak. The figure raised its arm and the portal appeared, it jumped in and the portal closed right after it.

* * *

"You're late." Koenma said as soon as Kuwabara entered his office.

Kuwabara sighed and sat down next to Yusuke on a chair in front of Koenma's desk.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that we had a mission this morning, but I remembered." Kuwabara said.

Koenma sighed and looked at the others.

"Are all of you ready?" Koenma asked.

The others nodded and readied to listen.

"Okay, there has been a disturbance at a village in the middle of Demon World; and that disturbance is still there." Koenma said. "A gang of demons has taken over that little village and the residence is being held as slaves. Your mission is to capture the gang and bring them here; I can care less if they are dead or alive, or even in one piece."

Hiei smirked at this; the others nodded and stood up.

"Be careful…" Koenma said. "Don't underestimate these guys, they are known for surprise attacks."

The gang nodded again and headed out.

* * *

The mission to the village wasn't a hard one, Kuwabara was a little worried because he thought finding it was too easy; the others ignored what Kuwabara said and continued on their journey.

As they traveled through, they saw only destruction. Huts were burned down to the ground, plants were dead, bodies of various animals littered the ground in pieces, weird smells drifted pretty much everywhere.

"What in the world do these demons want here?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around.

"You!" A loud voice yelled from behind him.

The others were about to whirl around at the different voice, but before they could do that, an explosion came from under them, blasting them all in different directions.

Kuwabara tried to sit up, but a foot on his chest prevented him from doing that.

"Where do you think you're going? Master Hinoro wants you." The owner of the foot said.

Kuwabara looked up into the black beady eyes of a rat demon; just imagine an over grown rat at human size able to stand on its two hind legs.

"Rat, do you have him?" A voice asked.

Kuwabara looked to his right and saw a demon; the demon was a sort of wild cat demon. From what Kuwabara could tell, the demon was male; he was tall, taller than Youko would be; he had long black hair that reached all the way down to his ankles, just barely touching the ground, at the top of the demon's head were big black furred cat ears. His eyes were hollow black slits; the slits were so small they were almost invisible from a far distance. Behind him was a long black tail, but the tip of the tail was missing and was replaced with a scythe. The clothing on the demon was a black opened shirt, and a pair of tight black jeans. But what Kuwabara was focusing on was the symbol on the demon's forehead, he couldn't help but think that he saw it somewhere before; a single black crescent moon was the symbol, which was upside down. (Think of the Nega Verse symbol from Sailor Moon.)

"Yes, I have him Honda…" The rat demon said. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Tie him up of course…" Honda said.

Kuwabara looked up at the rat demon with a mad look.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled as he outstretched his hand and waited for his sword, but nothing happened. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he tried again. "Spirit Sword!" He yelled again, but again, nothing happened. 'What's going on?'

The rat demon laughed at Kuwabara.

"What in the world does Master Hinoro want with this filthy human?" The rat demon laughed. "His power has worn out, does he know that?"

"Worn out?" Kuwabara whispered to himself.

The rat demon's ear picked up what he said; he looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Yes, worn out..." The rat spat in Kuwabara's face. "As in, your power will never ever work again, you have lost them."

Kuwabara's eyes widened again.

"No…" Kuwabara whispered. 'They couldn't have…' He thought

"Yes they have…" The rat said. "Because you are a weak human; your power is wearing out because you are dying."

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke's voice yelled.

A blue laser-like light went through the rat's head, and just as suddenly as the light appeared, the rat's head exploded; pieces of it flew everywhere, amazingly, none of them hit Kuwabara. The rat's body fell to the side and hit the ground with a loud thud. Loud shouts of what sounded like orders were heard and flashing lights were seen before Kuwabara's eyes, but he didn't know what they were because he was looking straight up into the sky.

Suddenly, Yusuke appeared in front of Kuwabara's vision.

"Kuwabara, are you alright!" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara blinked and shook his head.

'I can't do this anymore…' Kuwabara thought.

To be continued…

* * *

So, what's going to happen?

Is what the rat demon said true?

And who is Hinoro?

Please, send me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, hopefully, this will get this straight once and for all. This story is based off of Katwings story 'Gone for the Kittens'. (She didn't change the title, did she?) For all of those who complained before, and to Katwings especially; I'm sorry, I truly am. I should have given her credit in the first chapter, but that was one of the major things that slipped my mind at the time. Plus, I think Katwings is boycotting against something else and not against me; if you look at her profile page; I have no idea if she changed it or not. Now, for the official new version of 'Kuwabara's True Form' to begin. Hopefully there will be enough changes and differences between both stories for all, if not most, to stop complaining; if not, please wait for a couple of future chapters before you complain again; I will be more than happy to comply to a few changes, if you'd just give me a chance with the first idea.

Thank you to those who reviewed:

**JoannaKuwabara**: I've finally updated, here's the new chapter, enjoy!

**Angry Guru**: Okay, so I forgot to give Katwings credit; at least now she has it. You don't have to do me this favor if you don't want to; see how the story progresses before you try and flame me again, if you don't like how this story is going; I may change some of the details. But for now, sit back and enjoy, please?

**JovianShe-Wolf**: Glad you love it, I finally updated!

**Lonely Juicebox**: Yes, at first Katwings did give me permission to use a few of his ideas; the first couple of chapters in my original attempt of 'Kuwabara's True Form' were complete rip-offs of 'Gone for the Kittens'; but I took that off and remade the story with a close to totally new prospective. Like I said in the beginning and with Angry Guru; I forgot to give Katwings some credit in the first chapter; but now she has it, and hopefully the new version of my story will keep her and everyone else happy.

**Chit-chat-corida**: 'Brat' is Brett's nickname from Kuwabara; I simply though of the idea because Brett and Brat sound very much a like. I think later on there are going to be more people calling him that.

**Very Molten Chicken**: Okay, here's everything straight to you. I and Katwings never did really ever get into a fight; the only way I insulted the author was by taking her/his ideas and making a complete rip off of my story in my first attempt. In this, hopefully everything will be cleared up. For all of those who said we got into a full blown web-fight, ignore them. Plus, I'm glad you like my story; please keep reading!

Now, on with the official new story!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I was afraid of this." Koenma said as he heard what had happened to Kuwabara.

Yusuke explained what happened, he told Koenma that a rat demon attacked Kuwabara and he didn't do anything. Kuwabara told the guys that he couldn't summon his Spirit Sword, but he didn't tell them about what the rat had said to him.

"You were afraid of what?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon, but it happened." Koenma said. "Kuwabara, because you are human, your powers are beginning to falter; they aren't gone, but eventually they will be."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Yusuke asked, worrying for his friend.

"No, it's not…" Koenma said. "You have to realize that humans aren't as powerful as demons, and Kuwabara here isn't a demon."

"How long do I have before my powers disappear completely?" Kuwabara asked; he wasn't really worried about his powers, he was worried about his life.

"You have about a couple decades left, around the age of mid-forties your powers will completely disappear." Koenma said. "But when the others reach that age, their powers will still be somewhat growing."

At this point, even Hiei worried a little for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara slumped in his seat a little.

'When I'm forty, that'll considered over the hill.' Kuwabara thought. 'But when the others are forty, they will still be gaining strength; me, I'll be some old geezer.'

Yusuke reached over to his distraught friend and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kuwabara…" Yusuke said. "You'll always be apart of this gang."

The others looked towards Kuwabara and nodded, even Hiei.

Kuwabara smiled at them.

'But that won't stop me from dying…' Kuwabara thought.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a smile, but in the back of his mind he was freaking out.

'Kuwabara can't loose his powers!' Yusuke thought. 'If he does, he'll quit the gang; and if he quits the gang, I won't get to see him anymore! With those dumb books he keeps writing, I never get to see him outside of demon business anymore!'

Yusuke couldn't help but think that, he was in love with Kuwabara and wanted to see as much of him as possible each time they had a mission together. Yusuke was jealous of Hiei, Hiei actually had the courage to tell Kurama of his feelings; and at that led to engagement.

Yes, that's right, engagement. When Hiei told Kurama his feelings, Kurama told him his feelings, and from there, they started a steady relationship. With a couple of breakups here and there, they got back together with an even stronger love for each other; but after the third one, Kurama thought that he had lost Hiei for good because of a big fight they had and Hiei running off; so he went and found himself a new boyfriend. When Hiei came back to town, a year later, he had grown not only in height, but in wisdom also; he also had a surprise for Kurama; but he found out about the relationship that Kurama had with another.

Kurama was surprised when Hiei showed up at his college, especially at Hiei's height; Hiei had a growth spurt and he had grown to be at Yusuke's height of when he was a teenager. Hiei surprised everyone, especially Kurama when he bent down on one knee asking Kurama to marry him. Of course, as destiny had it, Kurama's boyfriend showed up; royally pissed, he stormed over and beat up Hiei. Surprising Kurama again, Hiei didn't fight back because he didn't want to fight an opponent who wasn't stronger than he was without any good reason, apparently, Hiei didn't find a good reason to beat up the bastard who was beating him up at that moment.

Kurama saw the change in Hiei and yelled yes; shocking everyone around the school, including the boyfriend. When he stopped beating up Hiei and attempted to hit Kurama, that's when Hiei snapped and knocked out the bastard. Hiei placed a beautiful gold band on Kurama's finger, on the band was a beautiful ruby jewel carved into the shape of a rose. From there, the couple reunited and never had a fight again; the engagement happened a little over three years ago, and everyone was still wondering why they hadn't married yet.

Yusuke wished that he had the courage to tell Kuwabara about how much he loved him, but every time he came close to that point, he'd chicken out.

If you're wondering about Keiko, she already married at that point, but not to Yusuke. While Yusuke and the rest of the gang stayed in Japan for college, Keiko got accepted to Harvard in America and she met a boy there by the name of John Jackson. Since the relationship between her and Yusuke wasn't ever going to happen, she got together with John; before the two knew it, they were engaged and married while they were still in college. Yusuke in result ended up with three godchildren, Jackie, Jason, and Justin; or as Yusuke called them, the 3Js. John owned a small computer business that worked very well and Keiko was a therapist.

Keiko knew of Yusuke's love for Kuwabara and often called him asking the same question, 'did you tell him yet?' When Yusuke gave her the answer, Yusuke ended up with a long lecture on what he could be missing out on, or a free therapy session over the phone as Yusuke put it.

"Kuwabara, I'm sure that this is a little hard for you to grasp." Koenma said. "So, I'll give you a little bit of time from the missions. Your power is going to take awhile to come back to you, so it will be mandatory."

"But Koenma, who will help us find who ever we need to bust?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sure we can find a replacement for Kuwabara for a while." Koenma said. "But for the mean time, Kuwabara will be relieved of his missions."

"But I don't-" Kuwabara was cut off.

"Rather you like it or not…" Koenma said. "If anything bad happens to you because you don't have your powers, I'll never forgive myself."

Kuwabara sighed; he knew that it would be a waste of breath trying to convince Koenma to let him in on the missions after he said that.

"All of you are dismissed till further notice." Koenma said.

The others nodded, stood and headed out.

* * *

When Kuwabara arrived home, he saw that he had been gone for four days; he already knew how pissed Grace was going to be the moment she saw him. He walked home in a slow pace, not really wanting to get him so soon; normally the moment he got home, the first thing he had to do was go to his answering machine for important messages, but the main thing he got was Grace yelling at him for how stupid he was to go off wherever he was going without telling her where he was going.

The normally ten minute walk from park to home took nearly half an hour, mainly because he kept zoning out, thinking of what the rat and Koenma said.

'Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead.' Kuwabara said as he unlocked his door. 'Maybe it'll be better that way.'

As soon as Kuwabara closed the door, a loud yell startled him.

"UNCLE KUWABARA!" The loud voice yelled.

Kuwabara suddenly felt something bump his leg hard and wrap around it. He looked down and saw Brett. Brett was five years old; he had a head of short brown-blondish hair and a pair of innocent cinnamon eyes. His clothing was a simple t-shirt and grey jean corduroy pants with gold buttons and zippers, on his right arm he had a little blue plastic digital watch and one the other he had a plain gold chain bracelet with a tag with his name on it. Since Brett was from Brooklyn, he sometimes spoke with a bit of a lisp, but days of that were wearing thin.

"Hey Brat, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked as he picked up the little boy.

Before Brett could even open his mouth, his mother interrupted him.

"Where the hell were you!" Grace yelled as she stormed over to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara turned and saw Grace. Grace was a beautiful woman, she had long blond hair and she was who Brett got his cinnamon eyes from. Her normal clothing was a long sleeved shirt with a short jean skirt. Kuwabara would be with her, if it weren't for three things. One, she wasn't his type; two, Kuwabara was in love with Yusuke; and three, Grace is Shizuru's fiancée, yes, Shizuru's (A Yuri relationship, sorry for not warning you at the top). The moment Kuwabara introduced those two, he knew that they were going to hit it off well; little did he know how fast everything was going to go. Brett called Shizuru 'daddy' because Shizuru still dressed in men's clothing.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes; looked like he wouldn't have to look to the answering machine for Grace's messages.

"I had something very important to do." Kuwabara said as he walked past Grace to the living room.

"Kuwabara, what's so important that you can't tell me?" Grace asked as she followed Kuwabara into the living room.

Kuwabara entered the living room and placed Brett on the couch and turned to Grace.

"Grace, I know you worry for me when I'm out of town without you knowing where I am." Kuwabara said. "But the reason I don't tell you is for you own good."

"What is it, are you involved with the mafia or something!" Grace asked.

Kuwabara smirked and shook his head.

Grace calmed down a little bit and dropped her body onto the couch.

"Shizuru is coming back to town today!" Grace said happily.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes again and sat down; the moment he did that, Luna jumped onto his lap.

"Hey Luna…" Kuwabara said as he scratched the kitten behind her ears.

Luna purred and nudged Kuwabara's fingers for more.

The door was heard opening and a loud voice rang into the living room.

"Honey, brother, son, I'm home!" Shizuru's voice yelled.

Grace giggled along with her son and they were up and off to greet Shizuru. Kuwabara got up and walked over to the door where he saw a glimpse of Grace's panties when Shizuru picked her up. He quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else.

"Hey little bro…" Shizuru said as she walked over to Kuwabara with Brett in her arms, she grabbed Kuwabara's chin and kissed his cheek before heading into the living room with Grace trailing behind her. Kuwabara followed in the suit.

They all sat down and got right down to business, well, Shizuru did anyway.

"Did you tell Yusuke yet?" Shizuru asked.

Grace's eyes sparked.

"Yeah, did you?" She asked.

Kuwabara, again, rolled his eyes and then he shook his head.

"You know, if you don't tell him soon, you're going to loose your chance with him." Shizuru said.

"I know, but I get nervous." Kuwabara said.

Ever since Kuwabara teamed up with Yusuke in Spirit Detecting, Shizuru knew that her little brother was falling hard for the strong demon. When Shizuru informed Grace, Grace wasn't at all surprised because she saw how Kuwabara gazed at Yusuke's picture when he thought no one was looking.

Shizuru was constantly on Kuwabara's case when it came to his feelings for Yusuke; she wanted nothing more than for her brother to be truly happy, except to marry Grace and adopt Brett.

Even Brett was on in it, anytime he was around Yusuke and Kuwabara, he'd try to keep the two together at any costs, then leave them for some 'alone time'; but much to his dismay, nothing ever happened.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong?" Shizuru asked; she sensed that something else was bugging her brother.

"I'll tell you later." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru nodded and tickled Brett, who was on her lap, to oblivion of laughter.

* * *

After a couple of hours Grace and Brett went home, Shizuru told them that she would be home in a couple of hours, she needed to talk to Kuwabara about something.

"Okay Kazuma, what's up?" Shizuru asked.

Kuwabara sighed and looked at his sister.

"I'm loosing my powers." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru's eyes widened.

"How?" She asked.

"I'm growing old." Kuwabara said. "And along with the aging goes my power and my life."

"Did Koenma tell you like that?" Shizuru asked.

"No…" Kuwabara said; he proceeded to tell Shizuru about the mission that went wrong; it only took about ten minutes to explain everything that happened.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Shizuru asked as she thought over what her brother had told her.

"I think I'm going to leave the gang." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru's eyes widened.

"Kuwabara, you can't do that…" Shizuru said.

"And why can't I?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rather you see it or not, your friends need you." Shizuru said. "Not only for your Spirit Awareness, but for you. You are what really makes the group whole."

"They can find someone to replace me and get the same results." Kuwabara said. "They will most defiantly do a better job with another demon replacing me."

Shizuru shook her head.

"Look, I need to think this over." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru nodded and stood up from the couch; she bent down and kissed her brother's forehead.

"I hope you make the right decision." Shizuru said; with that, she headed out of the living room and out of the house to get home.

Kuwabara sighed and shifted on the couch to lie down so he could get some sleep, he didn't feel like getting up, so he decided to sleep on his couch for the night. As soon as Kuwabara's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light; little did Kuwabara know his pet cat Luna jumped up onto his chest. The crescent moon marks on her little chest and forehead began to glow with golden light.

"Queen Sasha…" Luna said. "He's asleep."

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, a gold orb appeared; with a bright, blinding flash of light, the cloak clad figure took the orb's place.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope everyone likes the new version.

Please send in reviews!


End file.
